Recueil de drabble : Spécial jeux d'été
by CookieKandy
Summary: Divers drabbles écrits pour le spécial d'été : Voyage en Asie. Une image par jour tiré au sort. Ce sera une suite autour de Suigetsu et Karin, qui s'amusent de différentes façons et à différents endroits.
1. La tigresse

**La tigresse**

Assis à la tête du lit, Suigetsu observait sa petite-amie qui retirait lentement chaque morceau de vêtement qui la couvrait, découvrant peu à peu le déshabillé tigré qu'elle portait en dessous. Séduit par cette vision, il s'en licha les lèvres. Karin s'approcha du lit d'une démarche ondulante au niveau des hanches, puis monta à quatre pattes au pied du lit pour remonter le matelas jusqu'à lui comme la tigresse qu'elle devenait dans l'intimité. Suigetsu se pencha vers l'avant pour capturer sa bouche à mi-chemin et renverser la jeune femme à sa droite pour la dominer de son corps. Ses lèvres migrèrent vers la mâchoire, puis la gorge de sa copine. Celle-ci cambra le dos et remonta les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour agripper l'oreille, alors que la langue taquine de son petit-ami descendait entre ses seins et que ses mains remontaient le tissu semi-transparent de sa lingerie pour découvrir son ventre. La bouche de Suigetsu put ainsi descendre encore plus bas et s'arrêter un instant autour du nombril pendant qu'une main lui caressait l'intérieur de la cuisse. Il la laissa languir jusqu'à ce que Karin le supplie de lui retirer sa culotte. Il pouvait enfin passer aux choses sérieuses, sourit-il en s'exécutant.


	2. Le goût du risque

**Le goût du risque**

Après une sulfureuse nuit et une grasse matinée, Suigetsu et Karin sortirent pour se rendre à la gare. Une soirée les attendait dans la ville voisine, et la possibilité de consommer de l'alcool les dissuada de prendre la voiture. Dans le train, ils allèrent s'asseoir tout au fond, là où personne ne pourrait voir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Comme de se caresser sous la ceinture.

Suigetsu fut le premier à glisser sa main sous la jupe de sa petite-amie, qui continua à fixer devant elle en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Les doigts se faufilèrent sous l'élastique de la culotte et pour lui faciliter la tâche, Karin écarta légèrement les cuisses. Le majeur s'activa sur son clitoris et elle s'agrippa au siège en serrant les dents pour éviter d'échapper un gémissement qui attirerait les regards.

Lorsqu'elle se détendit après avoir atteint l'orgasme en silence, Karin regarda autour d'eux en détachant la ceinture de son copain et sortit son sexe de son boxer. Suigetsu préféra faire semblant de dormir pendant que la main s'activait autour de son phallus, mais lorsqu'il sentit les doigts laisser place à une langue, il rouvrit vivement les yeux. Pas qu'il soit étonné de son geste, mais il fallait bien que l'un d'eux surveille les alentours.


	3. Le goût du risque 2

**Le goût du risque 2**

La nuit arriva à une vitesse folle et le couple se trouvait chez des amis où la fête battait son plein. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, l'ennuie commença à monter en eux. Suigetsu se pencha vers l'oreille de sa copine et lui susurra d'une voix perverse :

Et si on s'éclipsait une heure ou deux ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Karin et elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. À tour de rôle, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. La rousse attendit son copain dans l'entrée du bloc, et dès que Suigetsu l'eut rejointe, ils s'enfoncèrent dans le noir de la nuit.

À deux rues de l'appartement, ils trouvèrent un vieux monument entouré d'arbres et en riant, Suigetsu tira sa copine sous leur couvert. Il la plaqua contre le plus éloigné de la rue et commença à l'embrasser comme un affamé qui n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Karin passa ses bras autour de son cou et se colla contre son corps. Il glissa ses mains sous sa jupe et palpa ses fesses, plaquant son début d'érection contre son bassin. Celle-ci descendit ses mains entre leurs corps pour s'attaquer à la ceinture et sortir le sexe de Suigetsu. Le risque était si excitant !


	4. Le goût du risque 3

**Le goût du risque 3**

Après une nuit blanche, Suigetsu et Karin se dirigèrent vers un restaurant en bord de fleuve, ouvert dès six heures le matin. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, lorsqu'ils prirent place sur la terrasse. De leur table, ils pouvaient regarder des bateaux naviguer tranquillement sur l'eau, alors que le ciel s'éclaircissait peu à peu.

Dès qu'ils eurent reçu leurs assiettes, Karin retira ses sandales et commença à frotter les tibias de son copain avec ses pieds. Celui-ci se contenta de sourire en continuant de manger.

Un peu plus tôt, ils avaient discuté des expériences qu'ils devaient absolument essayer avant d'être trop vieux pour faire ce genre de folie. À leur âge, les gens mettraient ça sur leur jeunesse, mais dans dix ans, ça pourrait paraître dépravé de leur part de se caresser aussi ouvertement en public. Suigetsu avait laissé entendre que ça lui plairait d'être attouché en plein milieu d'un restaurant, et la rousse sautait sur la première occasion pour lui faire vivre. C'est fou comme il pouvait aimer cette fille, sourit-il alors que les orteils de celle-ci massaient doucement son entre-jambe.


	5. En toute intimité

**En toute intimité**

N'ayant pas envie de rentrer toute de suite chez eux, le couple se dirigea vers un hôtel pas très loin du restaurant et y réservèrent une chambre jusqu'au lendemain midi. La porte fermée, Karin se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder la vue qu'ils avaient du quatrième étage et découvrit qu'elle donnait sur la plage. Du lit, personne ne pouvait les voir et ça lui donna une idée.

Alors que Suigetsu déposait leurs sacs près du lit, la rousse s'approcha à pas lent tout en déboutonnant tranquillement sa chemise. Son copain tourna la tête vers elle en percevant le bruissement du tissu et il haussa les sourcils en la voyant déboutonné son short. Il se pencha un peu sur le côté pour regarder vers la fenêtre, et en découvrant la vue de celle-ci, il comprit finalement ce qui avait traversé l'esprit de sa petite-amie.

Il n'y avait rien de vraiment risqué à faire l'amour avec les rideaux ouverts, mais en même temps, il y avait un petit quelque chose qui rendait l'ambiance différente. Sans se presser, Suigetsu prit place sur le lit et observa le striptease improvisé de Karin en souriant. C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il se sentait honoré qu'elle l'ait choisi lui plutôt qu'un autre.


	6. Souper au lit

**Souper au lit**

Allongée sous les couvertures, Karin attendait que Suigetsu revienne avec les sushis qu'ils avaient commandés pour le dîner. Quoique, vu l'heure, ce serait plutôt souper. Après avoir batifolé, ils avaient dormi un bon six heures et il était maintenant dix-sept heures et demie.

Suigetsu revient avec les plats en plastique, seulement vêtu de son pantalon qu'il avait enfilé en vitesse quand le livreur avait frappé à la porte.

Sérieux, j'ignore ce que les gens apprécient à ne pas porter de culotte, râla-t-il en lui tendant les contenant. La fermeture éclair me démange à un endroit désagréable.

Alors retire-le, sourit Karin en laissant retomber la couverture qui couvrait ses seins nus.

Suigetsu suivit son conseil en souriant et la rejoignit rapidement sous la couverture. Sa copine prit un sushi entre ses doigts et l'emmena devant sa bouche. Il ouvrit grand la bouche pour qu'elle le dépose à l'intérieur et qu'il puisse lui sucer les doigts au passage. Tout en mastiquant, il en attrapa un et le déposa sur son ventre. Karin laissa échapper un ricanement en le voyant faire, mais se prêta au jeu et alla le prendre en bouche là où il l'avait déposé. Mais pas sans avoir d'abord donné de petits coups de langue tout autour.


	7. Araignée coquine

**Araignée coquine**

Le couple était rentré tard dans la soirée et ils s'étaient mis rapidement au lit après ce long trajet en train. Mais lit rimait sexe avec eux, et il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes avant que Karin se retrouve au-dessus de son copain, se déhanchant sensuellement sur lui. Suigetsu lui caressait les cuisses en fermant les yeux pour savourer les sensations qu'elle lui procurait, quand elle s'arrêta soudainement.

Chéri, gémit plaintivement Karin avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Suigetsu.

Il y a quelque chose qui descend mon dos, déclara-t-elle dans un trémolo.

Suigetsu tendit le bras vers la table de chevet pour ouvrir la lumière et se penchant vers l'avant, Karin lui dévoila son dos où une araignée s'approchait dangereusement de ses fesses. La position n'était pas appropriée pour qu'elle se tortille pour la faire tomber, chose qui aurait été inutile puisqu'elle serait tombée dans le lit et qui aurait entraîné des douleurs au membre de Suigetsu, celui-ci y alla avec la solution la plus simple et rapide. Il écrasa l'araignée d'une claque de main qui fit crier Karin de douleur.

Désolé, mais je n'avais pas envie que tu me tordes la queue en paniquant.


	8. Récompense

**Récompense**

Vu ce qui était arrivé la veille, Suigetsu avait fait le grand ménage de son appartement pour éviter qu'une autre araignée ne vienne visiter son lit pendant que Karin si trouvait. Et pour le remercier de sa délicatesse, la jeune femme lui proposa de lui payer son souper. Ils sortirent donc en ville et se rendirent dans le restaurant de rue préféré du garçon.

Divers plats asiatiques étaient proposés et préparés devant eux, et Karin s'amusa à nourrir son petit-ami avec ses baguettes. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'idéal pour s'adonner à cette activité, puisqu'elle lui mit de la sauce un peu partout autour de la bouche. Mais en même temps ça plaisait bien à Suigetsu, puisque sa copine venait chaque fois nettoyer les dégâts avec sa langue.

Si les jeunes adultes autour d'eux les trouvaient mignons, les plus âgés semblaient scandalisés par les manières de la jeune femme. Mais aucun d'eux ne s'en formalisa et Suigetsu attrapa les baguettes à son tour pour nourrir Karin. Par contre, lui, il fit exprès de lui mettre partout. Sur la joue jusqu'à l'oreille parfois, et il ne gêna pas pour lécher la sauce avec une lenteur extrême pour affoler les vieilles commères et allumer au passage sa petite-amie.


	9. S'envoyer en l'air

**S'envoyer en l'air**

Quelques jours passèrent et Suigetsu fit une surprise à Karin en l'emmenant à un festival de montgolfière. Il voulait lui offrir une ballade romantique dans les nuages et il connaissait celui qui s'occupait des tours. Il allait lui devoir un service, puisqu'ils allaient passer en dernier et avoir le droit à un tour plus long que tous les autres. Mais ça en valait la peine.

Juugo les attendait alors que le festival fermait. Il les fit monter, puis donna du leste à la nacelle. Tous deux appuyés sur la rambarde, Suigetsu et Karin observaient le sol s'éloigner sous eux. Lorsqu'ils furent bien haut, et que son ami laissa la montgolfière dériver doucement selon le vent, Suigetsu se glissa derrière sa copine et commença à lui caresser le ventre. Il remonta ses mains sous son gilet et vint les poser sur ses seins sans aucune pudeur.

De là où ils étaient, personne ne pouvait voir ce qu'il faisait. Sauf Juugo, mais celui-ci commençait à en être habitué. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que le couple se caressait devant lui. Il avait arrêté de compter les fois où ils les avaient vus jouir à tour de rôle sans aucune gêne. Faire ce genre de choses en public les excitait tellement.


	10. Plage privée

**Plage privée**

Le lendemain, ce fut Karin qui choisit leur activité de couple. Son oncle possédait une plage privée et comme il était parti pour quelques jours, il lui avait demandé de surveiller la maison. Elle n'avait pas pris deux secondes pour y réfléchir et elle avait accepté immédiatement. Passer leurs journées à bronzer sur la plage et à se minoucher en plein air… Comme si elle pouvait passer à côté d'une occasion pareille. Lorsqu'elle en parla à Suigetsu, une lueur malicieuse illumina les yeux de celui-ci. Lui aussi, il avait tout de suite imaginé ce qu'ils pourraient faire pendant qu'ils veillaient sur la maison. Et surtout sur la plage. Seul un avion ou un hélicoptère pourraient les surprendre en flagrant délits d'exhibitionnisme. Ou encore un bateau au large, s'il avait des jumelles. Et cette simple idée les émoustilla assez pour les encourager à oublier leurs maillots de bain et se transformer en nudistes. Il n'y avait aucune limite à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Allongés sur la plage, debout dans l'eau, c'est clair qu'ils n'auraient aucune difficulté à s'endormir le soir venu, après tout le sport qu'ils auraient fait durant la journée.


	11. Un trou d'un coup

**Un trou d'un coup**

L'oncle de Karin revenu, Suigetsu emmena sa copine au mini-golf. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au dernier trou. Celui-ci se trouvait de l'autre côté d'un château blanc et alors qu'ils recommençaient une nouvelle fois à faire passer leur balle sous ce dernier, Karin s'approcha de l'arche où la balle devait entrer. Lorsqu'elle vit l'espace qu'il y avait en dessous, elle fit signe à Suigetsu de la rejoindre. Après un rapide coup d'œil autour pour s'assurer que personne ne les regardait, ils soulevèrent légèrement le château pour s'y glisser.

La rousse retira sa culotte et son copain se contenta de descendre la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Assis en indien, il accueillit Karin sur ses cuisses et ils entamèrent une langoureuse danse dans cet espace exigu. Ils devaient faire vite avant que quelqu'un n'arrive pour faire ce trou et Suigetsu aida sa copine à rebondir plus rapidement sur son sexe. Ce qu'ils faisaient était encore plus indécent que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis le début des vacances. Mais c'était tellement excitant, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de le faire au moins une fois dans leur vie.


	12. Employer la manière forte

**Employer la manière forte**

Allongés sur le canapé, Karin attendit que Suigetsu ait terminé de nettoyer la statue qu'il avait trouvé lors de leur séjour chez son oncle. Il avait farfouillé la plage et découvert cette antiquité dans le sable. Depuis, il n'avait eu le temps d'enlever les grains dans les trous et les fentes, et Karin l'avait trouvé comme ça à son retour de l'épicerie. Et elle commençait à s'ennuyer.

Est-ce que tu as bientôt fini ?

Presque.

La jeune femme soupira de lassitude et après un dix minutes d'attente supplémentaire, elle décida d'employer la manière forte pour lui faire lâcher sa statue. Elle se leva et retira tous ses vêtements. Se rallongeant sur le canapé, elle écarta les jambes et commença à se masturber pour attirer son attention. Le bruit le fit effectivement tiquer et il se retourna tranquillement. À cette vision, Suigetsu arrêta tout mouvement pour admirer ce spectacle avec un sourire satisfait. Ça marchait à tous les coups. Karin détestait être délaissée et ignorée, et chaque fois, elle réagissait de la même façon.


	13. En rafale

**En rafale**

Assis devant la télévision, enroulé dans une couverture, le couple écoutait en rafale tous les fils d'Harry Potter. Quoique… Pas toujours du début à la fin, trop distrait par leur corps nus. Comme maintenant. Karin passa sa jambe droite au-dessus de son copain et prit place sur ses cuisses pour frotter son sexe humide contre celui légèrement gonflé de Suigetsu. L'érection ne mit pas longtemps pour revenir et il ne fallut pas trente secondes pour qu'elle soit recouverte d'un préservatif, et que Karin s'y empale en gémissant de bonheur.

Le drap glissa le long de son dos, couvrant à peine ses fesses. Son petit-ami lui agrippa les hanches pendant qu'elle se faisait aller au-dessus, soulevant et abaissant son bassin de plus en plus vite. Suigetsu regarda ses seins rebondir en rythme, se penchant parfois pour donner un coup de langue sur un mamelon ou le prendre entre ses lèvres pour le suçoter.

Au seuil de l'orgasme, Karin ralentit la cadence jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement et plonger sur la bouche de son copain. Celui-ci l'allongea sur le plancher, ses hanches entourées par les jambes de la rousse et il commença à la labourer de coups de bassin puissants jusqu'à ce qu'elle cri grâce.


	14. Caresse sous l'eau

**Caresses sous l'eau**

Quelques jours plus tard, Karin et Suigetsu partaient en voyage au travers du Japon. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés à leur hôtel, ils se mirent en maillot de bain et abandonnèrent leurs valises dans leur chambre pour aller se rafraîchir dans la piscine extérieure. Le soleil se couchait et la plupart des clients rentraient pour aller manger. Ayant de moins en moins de baigneur autour d'eux, Suigetsu se montra de plus en plus câlin et coquin. Glissant un doigt sous son haut de maillot pour effleurer un sein, ou une main palper une fesses sous sa culotte. Mais il y avait encore trop d'yeux autour d'eux pour aller plus loin.

Par contre, Karin s'impatienta et elle profita d'être coincée dans un coin par son copain, pour glisser une main dans son short et commencer à lui masser son sexe. Suigetsu prit une grande respiration pour éviter de pousser un gémissement qui attirerait les regards sur eux. Karin lui parla comme si de rien n'était, mais la caresse devint infernal pour le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas gémir, ni jouir, parce que du sperme dans l'eau ou dans son maillot, ça ne le faisait pas trop.


	15. Pédicure à deux

**Pédicure à deux**

Le lendemain matin, le couple se dirigea vers le spa de l'hôtel pour recevoir une pédicure spéciale avec de tous petits poissons. Par contre, sentir leurs bouches manger la vieille peau de leurs pieds les chatouillait grandement et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire durant tout le processus. La responsable de leur traitement les laissa seuls quelques minutes et il n'en fallut pas plus pour reprendre l'exploration de leur sexualité dans des situations à risque d'être surpris sur le fait.

Une main dans le pantalon de l'autre, ils se masturbèrent mutuellement. Karin se mordit les lèvres pour retenir le gémissement qui lui montait dans la gorge et une compétition commença. Le premier qui craque a perdu. Karin accéléra le mouvement de son poignet et en réponse, Suigetsu frotta plus fort sur son clitoris. Malheureusement, avant qu'ils n'aient terminé, la responsable de leur pédicure revint et ils se dépêchèrent de retirer leurs mains des culottes de l'autre. Si Karin n'eut aucun mal à retrouver contenance, Suigetsu, par contre, dut cacher son érection avec son bras et se dépêcher à lécher la cyprine de ses doigts.


	16. Comment rendre agréable, le désagréable

**Comment rendre agréable, le désagréable**

Après leur pédicure, le couple décida d'aller visiter la ville. Mais après un après-midi de marche, ils décidèrent de sortir les billets pour rentrer à l'hôtel en taxi. Ils ne firent aucun commentaire, mais le volume de la radio était assourdissant et le chauffeur chantait affreusement faux. Suigetsu regarda sa copine en grimaçant. Karin, elle, tentait de rester calme en prenant de grandes respirations pour éviter d'insulter leur chauffeur.

Sans réfléchir, elle agrippa la ceinture de son petit-ami et l'ouvrit. Il la regarda en écarquillant les yeux comme si elle était devenue folle. Jouer avec le risque lui plaisait, mais là… il n'y avait aucune chance que le chauffeur ne les aperçoive pas dans le rétroviseur. Pour le moment, il ne faisait pas attention à eux, mais lorsque Karin le ferait éjaculer, à coup sûr son expression, aussi silencieuse qu'elle serait, les trahirait rapidement.

Et effectivement, quand la rousse nettoya le sperme sur son sexe, la voiture s'arrêta brusquement et le chauffeur se retourna vers eux avec une expression scandalisée. Et Karin se contenta d'essuyer le coin de ses lèvres pendant que Suigetsu se dépêchait de rattacher son pantalon.


	17. Promesse ?

**Promesse ?**

Après leur scandale de la veille, Karin et Suigetsu décidèrent de poursuivre leur voyage et d'aller voir le mont Fuji. Dommage qu'à ce moment-ci de l'année les cerisiers ne soit pas en fleurs. Ça aurait donné une dimension encore plus romantique à leur promenade. Et cette fois-ci, ils se promirent de bien se tenir en public. Aucune main baladeuse, aucun baiser enflammé, aucune caresse, même au-dessus de la ceinture, et surtout, aucune fellation ou pénétration en plein air. Ils avaient passé proche d'être reporté à la police pour atteinte à la pudeur, ou pire, exhibitionnisme. Heureusement qu'un pourboire généreux arrive toujours à faire taire les grandes gueules esseulés totalement en manque d'affection. Mais en même temps, ça leur enlevait une grande part d'excitation dans leur vie sexuelle. Toujours le faire dans la chambre, ou du moins dans leur appartement, ça manquait tellement de piquant. Pas étonnant qu'ils craquent en moins de vingt-quatre heures et qu'ils aillent se cacher dans les toilettes d'un restaurant sur le chemin de retour vers l'hôtel.


	18. Bodypainting

**Bodypainting**

Allongée nue sur le lit de leur chambre d'hôtel, Karin laissait Suigetsu peindre son dos. Puisqu'il pleuvait aujourd'hui, ils ne pouvaient pas sortir visiter la ville. Alors autant rester ici en tenue d'Adam et Ève. Par contre, quand vint le temps de trouver quelque chose à faire… Ils se dirent que c'était impossible qu'ils s'envoient en l'air pendant douze heures d'affilées. Après un tour dans un magasin, ils avaient trouvé de la peinture corporelle et ils avaient décidé d'essayer et de se prendre en photo ensuite.

À l'aide de ses doigts, Suigetsu traçait les traits d'une pin-up dans un kimono sexy et il s'amusa à effleurer ses fesses et ses côtes avec les doigts qui n'avaient pas touchés à la peinture. Puisqu'il prenait son temps pour terminer son chef d'œuvre, Karin commençait à s'impatienter, et surtout, à s'exciter. Il avait quelque chose d'érotique dans cette activité. Surtout lorsqu'elle était faite sans pinceau.

Arrêtes de gigoter ou tu vas me faire rater son visage.

J'en ai marre d'être sur le ventre.

La peinture est loin d'être sèche et je ne crois pas que l'hôtel apprécie qu'on tâche leurs draps blancs. Mais t'inquiète, après tu pourras me rendre la pareille.


	19. Dans les broussailles

**Dans les broussailles**

Le soleil de retour dans le ciel, le couple put ressortir se promener en ville. Et même à l'extérieur. Ils se rendirent dans la campagne, des chapeaux de paille en cône sur la tête, et ils se promenèrent main dans la main dans l'herbe haute parsemée de quelques fleurs. Parfois, Suigetsu en attrapait une pour l'offrir à sa copine. Chaque fois, Karin le remerciait en riant et en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Mais étant ce qu'ils sont, ils finirent par se rouler dans l'herbe et se déshabiller partiellement.

Leurs pantalons aux genoux, et à quatre pattes, ils s'accouplèrent sans aucune retenue. Suigetsu enfouissait son visage dans le cou de Karin, pendant que celle-ci se mordait les lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements. Ils avaient beau être seuls quelques minutes plus tôt, mais n'importe qui pouvait débarquer et les surprendre.

Seigneur que c'était excitant !


	20. Joyeux cinq ans

**Joyeux cinq ans**

En soirée, Suigetsu avait organisé une surprise pour Karin. Après avoir passé quelques coups de fils à des amis du coin, il l'emmena à la plage où les attendait un souper aux chandelles. Une table avec deux chaises, un _cooler_ et un feu de camp reposaient en plein milieu de la plage qui était déserte à cette heure. La jeune femme était agréablement surprise par cette attention.

Joyeux cinq ans, souffla Suigetsu en lui tirant la chaise.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un long moment, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux et se tenant la main. Suigetsu caressait la paume de Karin à l'aide de son pouce, provoquant des frissons délicieux le long de son bras. Elle lui rendit la pareille en remontant son pied le long de son mollet et le redescendant avec lenteur.

Ce souper était une promesse de plaisirs langoureux sur une serviette de plage. Ou plutôt la nappe qui couvrait la table.


	21. Sous incognito

**Sous incognito**

Alors qu'ils se promenaient dans la ville, Suigetsu et Karin passèrent devant un quartier plus vieux où les gens semblaient célébrer quelque chose. En haussant les bras, ils suivirent la foule et découvrir un énorme dragon rouge lumineux. Les gens chantaient et dansaient joyeusement autour. En souriant à pleines dents, le couple décida de se joindre à eux sans même savoir ce qu'ils fêtaient.

Voyant des gens avec des masques, Suigetsu s'éloigna un instant pour aller en acheter d'eux, puis il tendit le masque de renard à Karin. Il enfila celui de requin et attrapa sa copine par la taille pour la faire danser. Étant incognito avec ces masques, ils se laissèrent aller malgré tous les yeux sur eux, ne gênant pas de glisser leurs mains sous les vêtements de l'autre.

Mais lorsqu'un agent de police s'approcha d'eux, le couple prit la fuite par une ruelle en riant et se cachèrent dans une benne à ordures pour lui échapper. L'odeur n'était pas terrible, mais ça ne les empêcha pas de poursuivre leurs caresses. Ils pourraient très bien prendre une douche en couple à leur retour à l'hôtel.


	22. Douce promenade sur les eaux

**Douce promenade sur les eaux**

Pour leur dernière journée de vacances, le couple décida d'aller faire une promenade en bateau sur le fleuve. Le paysage était magnifique, et pour une fois, ils se tinrent tranquille. Il y avait quand même des enfants autour d'eux, et ils ne voulaient pas leur faire croire que ce qu'ils faisaient était bien. Parce qu'eux-mêmes, ils savaient qu'il n'était pas supposer se faire des attouchements en public.

Ils se contentèrent de regarder les monts qui encadraient le fleuve et les vagues qui frappaient le bateau. Suigetsu tenait sa copine entre ses bras, le menton sur son épaule et lui susurrant des mots doux à l'oreille. Karin souriait à ceux-ci, mais ne répondait pas, ne voulant pas que le vieux couple à leur droite ne l'entende. Elle perdit son sourire, lorsqu'il lui fit une demande particulière et assez inattendue.

Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Après cinq ans de vie de couple et deux de colocation, je me dis que ça serait peut-être bien de…

Suigetsu laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais il commença à lui caresser le ventre avec un sourire tendre et Karin ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée.


	23. Muraille de Chine

**Muraille de Chine**

De retour dans leur appartement, le couple discutait de leur prochain projet. Avoir une famille. Ce n'était pas qu'une excuse pour arrêter d'acheter des préservatifs, même si c'était un avantage certain pour le portefeuille. Non, c'est juste qu'à vingt-six ans, on commence à y penser. Surtout que passé trente ans, ça deviendrait de plus en plus difficile pour Karin.

Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut faire avant que tu ne me mettes enceinte.

Quoi ?

La muraille de Chine. Je ne monte pas là-haut avec un bébé dans le ventre ou dans les bras. Je veux pouvoir en profiter.

Alors on a qu'à économiser pour ce voyage et pour le bébé. On peut toujours attendre une autre année avant de boycotter les capotes, ricana Suigetsu.

En riant, Karin frappa le ventre de son petit-ami avant de s'allonger sur lui. C'était tellement son genre de faire un commentaire pareil, alors qu'ils avaient une conversation sérieuse. Mais bon, elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude.

On n'arrête pas les condoms, mais je peux arrêter la pilule, susurra-t-elle à son oreille. Comme ça, ce sera plus facile quand on s'y mettre officiellement.


	24. Massage aux chandelles

**Massage aux chandelles**

En début de soirée, Suigetsu alluma des chandelles et quelques bâtons d'encens, pendant que sa copine se lavait. Lorsqu'elle sortit enroulée dans sa serviette, Karin fut surprise par l'ambiance romantique, et légèrement érotique, qui régnait dans leur salon. Elle rejoignit son copain, qui attendait près d'un matelas sur le plancher, une bouteille d'huile à massage dans les mains. Sans ouvrir la bouche, il l'invita à s'allonger et elle s'exécuta en levant les yeux au plafond. Suigetsu pouvait se montrer tellement imprévisible. Une fois il était passionné, avide et charnel, et la fois suivante, il était doux, sensuel et romantique. Avec lui, elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser, mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme.

Dès qu'elle eut retiré sa serviette, son petit-ami étala doucement l'huile avec sa main, puis déposa la bouteille pour la masser avec les deux. Karin ne retint pas ses gémissements en sentant ses doigts délier ses épaules et son cou. Le sexe s'est bien, mais parfois ils prenaient des positions pas très naturelles et ce massage était une bénédiction. Même si elle savait très bien que Suigetsu allait finir par lui écarter les cuisses. Ce que ses mains sur ses fesses venaient confirmer.


	25. Danse du ventre

**Danse du ventre**

Le lendemain soir, c'était au tour de Karin de faire une surprise à son copain. Après un tour dans une boutique spécialisé avec sa sœur, elle avait trouvé un costume de danse orientale fait en soie. La jupe touchait le sol, mais des fentes en faisaient le tour et dévoilaient ses jambes. Le haut ajusté ressemblait à un soutien-gorge et rehaussait sa poitrine. Quand Suigetsu alla prendre sa douche, la jeune femme se dépêcha d'aller revêtir son ensemble, se maquiller pour se donner des yeux charbonneux et des lèvres appétissantes, se boucla légèrement le bout des cheveux et attacha un voile devant le bas de son visage.

À sa sortit de la salle de bain, Suigetsu resta figé dans le cadre de la porte à la vue de sa copine en nymphe de la danse du ventre. Il ignorait où et pourquoi elle avait acheté ce costume, mais la vue n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Karin lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu'à la chambre, et dès qu'il fut assis sur le lit, elle entama une danse lascive sur un air de baladi. Il adorait ce côté aguicheur et impétueux de sa copine. Ça avait le don d'exciter la région au sud de son nombril.


	26. Peinture

**Peinture**

Assis en indien sur le plancher, Suigetsu dessinait sur une toile. Sans vraiment réfléchir, une rizière s'était tranquillement formée, souvenir de leur précédent voyage. Karin dormait toujours dans leur chambre, mais lui, il n'arrivait plus à fermer l'œil. Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter, que s'ils voulaient avoir un enfant, il devait faire plus d'argent pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Et aussi pour se trouver un appartement plus grand. Il lui faudrait une chambre à ce petit.

Suigetsu ne peignait plus autant qu'avant de rencontrer Karin, mais il réussirait peut-être à vendre une toile ou deux, s'il se focalisait un peu plus dessus et un peu moins sur le sexe. Karin ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir de la délaisser un peu, si c'était pour leur avenir. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il partait travailler et revenait tard. Ses peintures, il pouvait les faire à l'appartement avec elle autour, tant qu'elle ne venait pas l'interrompre pour faire des galipettes.

Entendant du bruit dans son dos, Suigetsu se retourna. Karin vint s'asseoir dans son dos en silence et passa ses bras autour de sa taille et colla sa joue contre son dos. Voyant que tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était de se coller, il reprit tranquillement sa peinture.


	27. Peinture 2

**Peinture 2**

Suigetsu en était à sa deuxième peinture en trois jours. Karin avait passé la soirée de la veille avec sa sœur, qui en était maintenant à son quatrième mois de grossesse. Maintenant que ça commençait à se voir, Karin devenait de plus en plus envieuse. Mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour économiser et attendre un an avant de s'y mettre vraiment. Bien sûr, si entre temps la pilule ne l'empêchait pas, ils n'allaient pas se plaindre.

Il trouvait donc une nouvelle fois assis en plein milieu du salon à dessiner un paysage idyllique. Il avait vu une sorte de crique lors de leur promenade en bateau et maintenant il tentait d'imaginer la vue qu'ils auraient eue s'ils étaient allés à l'intérieur. La vue des montagnes avoisinante, la petite île, les parois à l'entrée de la crique, la végétation, et surtout, l'eau. Suigetsu avait toujours eu une fascination pour l'eau et aussi loin qu'il se rappelle, il avait en avait toujours mis dans ses peintures. Il en aimait le mouvement, la couleur, l'impression de calme alors que la vie sous-marine grouille sous la surface.

Cette toile serait probablement sa plus réussie, sourit-il en y mettant la touche finale.


	28. Soirée tranquille

**Soirée tranquille**

Après une semaine à alterner entre travail et peinture, Suigetsu s'accordait une soirée de congé et Karin l'emmena se promener en forêt. Ils se rendaient souvent à cet escalier longé par de multiples lampes sur pied. Monter ces marches prenait quelques heures, mais c'était un rituel qu'ils avaient gardé de l'époque où ils s'étaient rencontrés, alors qu'ils se mettaient au défi de faire tel ou tel chose. Monter cet escalier était le gage du perdant, ou le défi joker lorsque l'un d'eux ne voulait pas faire le défi.

Le couple revenait donc ici quelques fois pour se ressourcer lorsque le travail devenait trop prise de tête. Et monter les marches ensemble leur permettait de discuter de certaines choses qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à discuter chez eux, parce qu'ils finissaient toujours par se retrouver nus et à s'envoyer en l'air.

Ce soir, ils avaient besoin de discuter sérieusement de leur avenir. Travail, logement, argent, famille… Tout. Ils voulaient encore voir certaines choses, mais malheureusement, les voyages ça coûtent cher. Ils étaient donc là, depuis une heure, à planifier leur budget pour la prochaine année, tentant de trouver des moyens de faire un peu d'argent sans avoir à trouver un autre emploi. Le monde des adultes était plus difficile qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé.


	29. Bronzette près de la piscine

**Bronzette près de la piscine**

Le lendemain, Suigetsu emmena Karin voir ses parents. Et au passage, profiter du soleil au bord de la piscine. Alors qu'il est en train de nager, sa copine se prélasse sur une chaise longue pour parfaire son bronzage. Avec son haut de bikini sans bretelle, la rousse s'assurait d'avoir le moins de démarcation possible. Lorsqu'il fut le temps pour elle de se retourner sur le ventre, Suigetsu la rejoignit et lui proposa de lui étaler de la crème solaire. Mais comme toujours, ses mains devenaient rapidement baladeuses.

Je croyais que tu m'étalais de la crème solaire, ricana-t-elle.

C'est pourtant ce que je fais, répliqua-t-il innocemment.

Je sais bien que détacher mon haut c'est pour éviter une démarcation, mais je ne crois pas que mes seins ou mes fesses en aient besoin.

Mais le côté de tes seins est exposé et je ne voudrais pas que tu es un coup de soleil à un endroit aussi sensible.

Et pour mes fesses ?

C'est au cas où ton maillot bougerait. Ce serait si désagréable de t'asseoir avec un coup de soleil dans cette région.

Je ne crois pas que mon maillot va bouger au point de m'exposer l'anus, répliqua-t-elle en le regardant par-dessus son épaule.


	30. Remue-méninge

**Remue-méninge**

Après leur baignade et leur bronzette, le couple retourna à l'intérieur. Les parents de Suigetsu étaient sortis pour la soirée, célébrant leur trentième anniversaire de mariage. La mère du jeune homme avait conservé sa chambre comme il l'avait laissé huit ans plus tôt, et à son grand étonnement, ses tubes de peinture à l'huile étaient encore bons. La preuve que son frère ne lui avait pas achetée de la pacotille. Par contre pour les toiles, c'en étaient qu'il avait fait lui-même. Autant dire que c'était loin d'être de qualité. Mais cela ferait l'affaire pour sa troisième peinture. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un sujet.

Et si tu faisais le bateau sur lequel on est monté, lui suggéra Karin.

Juste le bateau ?

La vue du bateau voguant sur l'eau avec les montagnes en arrière-plan. Mais ce n'est qu'une suggestion. C'est toi l'artiste après tout.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Suigetsu, et plutôt que de déboucher un tube de peinture et de commencer à peindre, il se retourna vers sa petite-amie pour la faire tomber sur son lit. Avant de commencer une nouvelle toile, il allait faire l'amour à Karin et l'épuiser assez pour qu'elle ne le dérange pas une fois qu'il aurait commencé.


	31. Peinture 3

**Peinture 3**

Alors que Karin dormait toujours, Suigetsu était sorti s'acheter des toiles. S'il voulait les vendre à bon prix, mieux valait faire ses peinture sur des toiles de qualité. Il prit place sur le plancher de la chambre, à la lumière de la lampe de chevet, et après avoir observé sa copine dormir pendant un instant, il commença à peindre le ciel, puis l'eau. Finalement, il ne fit pas le bateau sur lequel ils s'étaient promenés.

Il ajouta une plage au bas de la toile, puis un canot vide. Une île déserte. Son fantasme ultime où faire l'amour à Karin. Mais pour ça, il devait en trouver une, puis réussir à y aller pour quelques jours. Un fantasme qui en resterait probablement un à jamais. Par contre, il y en avait un qu'il pouvait réaliser immédiatement. Prendre sa copine pendant qu'elle dort. Elle avait déjà accepté qu'il le fasse, lorsqu'ils avaient discuté de leurs fantasmes respectifs.

Il délaissa sa toile, s'essuya les mains, puis se glissa sous les couvertures. Il retourna Karin sur le dos et commença à lui caresser les seins en lui embrassant le cou, puis il fit descendre ses doigts entre ses cuisses et la faire mouiller assez pour qu'il puisse s'immiscer sans la réveiller.


	32. La vente

**La vente**

Cela faisait deux mois maintenant que Suigetsu travaillait sur ses peintures et il en avait une dizaine à vendre. Karin lui avait proposé d'aller près de la plage, juste à côté du stationnement. Ils pourraient les exposer dans la valise de la voiture et contre la carrosserie. Ce jour-là, il vendit sa peinture d'un cerisier en fleur sur un ciel étoilé, des chutes d'eau avec un lac, un pré avec des pierres et des puits, et la toute première qu'il avait faite. Il en tira deux cent soixante-quinze dollars.

Le lendemain, il vendit sa troisième peinture avec le bateau sur une plage, une tortue dans l'eau, et une plage de palmiers pour deux cent trente-neuf dollars. Le troisième et dernier jour, ce fut la crique qu'il avait peint en deuxième, des bateaux sur l'eau, un château au sommet d'une île, et un coucher de soleil avec un banc de dauphins pour trois cent quatre-vingt-six dollars. Satisfait de leur neuf cent dollars, le couple mit le tout à la banque et retournèrent à leur appartement.

Après une bonne douche pour nettoyer la sueur dut à la chaleur, ils retournèrent dans leur chambre et se laissèrent tomber sur leur lit. Suigetsu prit sa copine dans ses bras et commença à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Karin sourit en détachant la serviette qui entourait la taille de son petit-ami et entoura son sexe avec ses doigts. Il grogna dans son oreille lorsqu'elle commença à le masturber et il roula sur le dos en espérant que la branlette se transforme en fellation.


End file.
